


So Maybe We're Married

by Basketballer3511



Series: Jim and Dwight One Shots [17]
Category: The Office (US)
Genre: "The Surplus", Accidental Marriage, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Season 5 episode 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basketballer3511/pseuds/Basketballer3511
Summary: A minster that only speaks German, a bored Jim who wants to leave, and Dwight as a wedding planner. Obviously nothing can go wrong in this situation.
Relationships: Jim Halpert/Dwight Schrute
Series: Jim and Dwight One Shots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719877
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	So Maybe We're Married

Jim didn't know how he even got roped into coming with Dwight, Angela, and Andy to look at Schrute Farms for Angela and Andy's wedding, yet here he was staring at the ground each time he walked to make sure he didn't step in any animal poop. 

Andy claimed he needed a neutral mind to help him with his wedding plan and apparently to Andy, Jim would be the best choice for that. "Pam has a whistle in her bag" Jim told the cameras, "I could've used it" he sadly stated, shaking his head at his failure to get out of this situation. 

He went back inside of the barn and was greeted to Andy, Angela, and Dwight talking with a strange man next to them. Jim slowly walked up what he assumed was the aisle. He looked around at the setup for the wedding as Dwight talked with the couple.

"Hey idiot" Dwight said looking at Jim. Jim sighed and turned around to look at Dwight. He raised his brows expectantly at Dwight. "Come up here" Dwight said and then looked at Andy and Angela. "So you guys sit here and Jim can pretend to be Angela and I'll be Andy and you guys can see what your vows will look like." 

Jim shuffled to the front of the aisle. "Why do I have to be Angela" Jim asked with a frown, "would you like to be Andy?" Dwight asked with an annoyed expression. Jim weighed his options; pretend to be Angela or Andy? Jim couldn't decided who was worst. "Fine I'll be Angela" Jim agreed sighing. "Good" Dwight nodded at Jim condescendingly, an annoyed expression on his face, as he muttered "idiot" under his breath. 

"Okay Andy, Angela, this is an Amish minister who will be performing your vows for the ceremony" Dwight told the couple. "Hey" Jim said, nodding at the minister. "He only speaks German idiot, he doesn't know what you're saying" Dwight said with a scowl. Jim sighed. He was so ready for this to all be over.

"Okay so the minister will say his piece and then he'll ask Angela if you day I do, so Jim say I do" Jim sighed, but mumbled an "I do". Dwight nodded, "good and now Andy will be asked if he will marry the bride and he will say I do." Dwight said "I do" and then pulled a ring made out of twine out and pulled it onto Jim's slim ring finger. "Okay and that's it" Dwight said, clapping his hands. 

Angela and Andy looked happily up at Dwight as they talked about the arrangements. Jim remained at the head of the alter with the Amish minister. Jim pursed his lips and played with the twine ring on his finger. 

He finally began to walk out of the barn, casting a glance at the minster who was still just standing still at the front of the alter. "How strange" Jim thought, but it made sense that Dwight would know such a weird minister. 

"Alright we ready to go?" Jim asked his coworkers as he rocked on the balls of his feet with his hands stuffed in his pocket. Angele rolled her eyes at Jim, "Jim you can't rush a wedding" she said, rolling her eyes again. Andy was walking around in the background with Mose when Mose hit him in the head with a ball. Andy rushed to them and told Angela it might be time to go. Angela begrudgingly agreed and bid Dwight a goodbye. 

"Well guess I'll be going as well" Jim awkwardly said, his hands still stuffed in his pockets. Dwight nodded, "fine" he said starting to walk. Jim joined him and they walked in sync until they reached the front of Dwight's house where Jim's car was parked. "Alright well bye Dwight" Jim said, opening his car. "Goodbye Jim" Dwight said.

. . . . . . . . . .

"So Jim" Dwight said looking at Jim as Jim sat down at his desk. Jim raised his brows waiting to see what Dwight had to say to him. "Um yesterday we may or may not have gotten married" Dwight said with a guilty expression on his face. "What?" Jim shouted, spitting his coffee back into his cup. "Dwight, what the hell" Jim shouted again, getting out of his chair and facing Dwight. 

Dwight jumped up from his chair and faced Jim as well. "I'm sorry but according to the state of Pennsylvania we're legally married because Andy and Angela were witnesses and we technically said our vows because the minster was there" Dwight said a grimace on his face. 

Jim ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "I can't believe you did this" Jim said looking at Dwight disbelievingly. "Hey don't blame this on me" Dwight angrily replied. "Then who do I blame? You're the one who got a minister that only spoke German how could you not have realized that he was actually marrying us?" Jim yelled, alerting the entire office. "It's not my fault you don't know German" Dwight angrily yelled back. 'You're unbelievable Dwight" Jim said storming off and exiting the office. 

"Aw it's your first fight as a married couple" Phyllis said giggling. "Shut up Phyllis" Dwight said with his hands on his hips, ignoring Stanley's laughs as well. 

. . . . . . . . .

Dwight waited a couple minutes at his desk for Jim to return, but after 30 minutes he didn't reappear. Dwight sighed and made his way out of the office, taking the stairs two at a time. He looked in the parking lot and saw that Jim's car was still there. 

"Jim" Dwight called out, walking toward the side of the building. He saw Jim huddled on the bench, shivering in the crisp winter air. Dwight walked to where Jim sat. He slowly sat down, taking his coat off as he did. "Here you're going to get sick" Dwight tentatively whispered as he placed his light hunter green jacket over Jim's shoulders.

"Thanks" Jim responded, wrapping the coat closer to himself. "I'm sorry Jim" Dwight said, pulling at the end of the sleeves of his suit jacket. "I didn't realize it would result in us actually getting married. I didn't even know until the minster told me" Dwight honestly told Jim, staring at the bushes in front of them.

Jim stared straight ahead as well, "it's fine. I overreacted a bit" Jim replied, laughing a little. Dwight chuckled as well. "Well how else would someone react to news like that, especially if they found out the person their married to is me" Dwight said, trying to keep the emotion out of his voice. "Hey anyone to marry you Dwight would be lucky. I mean you give them your coat so they don't get cold even though you're freezing" Jim said with a small smile, moving closer to wrap both himself and Dwight into the coat. 

Dwight chuckled slightly as he rested against Jim. "We have to go get the marriage annulled" Dwight told him. Jim nodded but then paused, "how about I take you on a date and then we can see if we need to get this marriage annulled or not?" he said, a shy looked on his face. Dwight turned to look at Jim with a surprised look on his face, but then recovered. "We can do that" Dwight said with a smile. "Then it's a date" Jim said with a smile.


End file.
